Talk:Blue Hawks
Really? You are going to go with a Chapter that isn't Xenophobic, is imaginative enough to invent better equipment, is many times bigger than a Space Marine Chapter, has a happy little planet where the people are well educated and have rights and they don't get bothered by the Inquisition to boot? Not on my watch pal. Supahbadmarine 16:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Now now, Supa calm down. Hello! Welcome to the wiki. Now there is nothing wrong with a chapter that isn't a xenophobe, some of my favorite chapters aren't. However most chapters have 1000 marines period, though it is possible to have more if they are a good reason. But the Inquisition will be breathing down these guy's neck. So incase you haven't already, please look at the How to make a fanon space marine chapter page. Hopefully you'll learn a few things and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) meh not even gonna bother with the page now just wanted to get my ideas across is that so much to ask?! besides this my first time making wiki's it's not like im wiki grandfather or something so im not even gonna bother i think ill just read the pages instead of making one. :( sigh thats another creative thing gone down the drain. (Juggernaut45 17:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC)) I apologise as i came off as quite crass. However you should not give up. You just need experience. Hang around for a while and you will get a hang of it. Trust me, people's first article on the site tends to be horrible almost without exception. That includes me. Supahbadmarine 17:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) well i don't even know what to wright right now like i said i might not even bother with this page anyway i was gonna put them as a xenophobic chapter that hates all aliens but to be honest im not even sure and proberly won't even work on the page anymore so yeah. -_-* (Juggernaut45 18:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC)) No worries. This is hardly unsalvagable. Allow me to make a few suggestions. First of all it is fine that they are not Xenophobic. The Important thing is that you explain why. You have to understand that from the moment a citezen of the Imperium learns how to speak they are bombarded by dogma stating that Xenos are evil. This combined with the fact that your average Imperial citezen will never meet a Xeno unless they are being attacked by them only reinforces this. Space Marines are even further indoctrinated to hate Xenos, heretics and the like. In order for the Chapter to lose the Xenophobia that runs rampant throughout the Imperium something should happen in their history that changes the way they think. On the note about the numbers. As Dirge has put it most Chapters are around 1000 Marines. This is because that is what is recquired of them by the doctrines of the Codex Astartes. There are those that have more however. These Marines usually have a good reason why they have so many. Now alot of people like to use the excuse of being on constant crusade to make their Chapters big. I find this reason somewhat lacking, as numerous Chapters go on near constant Crusade but still remain the same size. A good example of this is the Imperial Fists successors, who are often constantly hunting down the enemies of man, but remain roughly the same size with the exception of the Black Templars of course. In fact the Crimson Fists are extremely active while having less than half the strength of a Chapter. Another thing to note is that people like to make their bigger Chapters WAY bigger. This is no doubt due to the fandom of the Black Templars. I would not suggest going this way. Have a moderate increase in numbers is far easier to except. So go for an extra few hundred, not thousand. ON the matter of their equipment there is no real problem with them having special equipment. Though I really think that the comment about them being imaginative was a little tacky. I would explain this by noting that they have particularly proficient Techmarines, or alot of them. You can furhter support this by having the Chapter have a good relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus. For instance the Adeptus Mechanicus could loan them experimental equipment for field testing. On the point of the way their people live, it is also alright. However I would strongly encourage you to remove any phrase that resembles "Best in the Imperium". It sounds like bragging. Simply point out that the people of their homeworld enjoy a standard of education and living that is superior to most of the Imperiums other citezens. Finally I would point out that Dirge's ramrak about the Inquisition keeping an eye on them would be accurate. If they do not hate Xenos like others, then the Inquisition would likely suspect that they were consorting with them. I hope this helps. Supahbadmarine 19:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Q-Issue Okay, I can grant the permission for 1750 space marines because, as I'm aware, they fight on many fronts like fleet-based/crusading chapter and are in addition from 13th Founding. I do not, however, approve with the current state of spelling, so, proofread required, otherwise the article will eventually get deleted. --Remos talk 20:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) WHAT? TWO SUCCESSORS? NOT GONA HAPPEN! --Remos talk 22:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC)